pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The President's Adventure
The President's Adventure is a strategy/adventure game in the Pikmin Fanon. It's the first game in The President's Adventure series, which is supposed to have another seven sequels. The game follow the gameplay set by Pikmin 1 and Pikmin 2, but is even more enhanced, bringing with it new characters, areas, enemies, game modes and ways to play. Different from the New Play Control! version of Pikmin and Pikmin 2, this game supposed to go on the Wii, and all it's characteristics are based on the Nintendo Wii. Story General It's The President's birthday! He's overexcited about Olimar and Louie's visit, while he's loud wife chatters about something her friend did in book club. When the doorbell rings, The President run to meet he's beloved employees. But the biggest surprise turns out to be his gift, and not de balloon Louie got wrong that says "It's a boy!". Happy and excited with whatever can be his gift, The President and Olimar run to the open deserts of Hocotate as he finds out he's getting... a brand new shinying airship! He's own rocket! Almost crying of excitation, The President turn on his rocket for the first time and is amazed by his speaking voice. But they're party moment is over when The President's wife calls everyone inside due to a suspicious dark cloud showing up in the horizon. She smells something weird, and it isn't Louie's underpants! Her expectations come true when the dark cloud start spitting thunders, and a wild hurricane shows up! Dying of desperation, The President runs toward his rocket to save he's newest friend! But... Bad idea. The hurricane sucks he and his recent named friend Mayor (he's left arm in adventures AND politics) and spit them out in a sunny part of Hocotate. The President awakes and is informed by his computer friend that it has been days he was out of his system. Desperated, The President looks around and can't see nothing but a huge mountain! What could have hapenned? Where's everyone? What about his house, Olimar and Louie? Ah, oh, of course, he's lovely wife?! There isn't time to cry, Hocotate needs to be rebuild! So let's go, Mayor! Treasures wandering about in the mighty space are just waiting to be collected! Turning everything in gold, maybe The President could buy a new everything, isn't he right? Trying to push away the feeling that he might have lost his best friends and life companion forever, he soars the clear skies after hurricane and disappear in the beyond... He's adventure had just begun. Ending After collecting every single treasure in the unknown Pikmin planet, The President decides it is time to comeback. If he's friends where there waiting for him, he didn't know, but with all the money in his pocket, he was definitely going to buy a hot tub! What? Can't a man of business relax? Soaring again the clear skies and saying goodbye to his fellow Pikmin friends, adventure awaits in what was once Hocotate. But what? Everyone's here! He's wife, Olimar, Louie, everyone! But how? Did everyone survived the hurricane? Louie points to the horizons and shows the mountain. Following the logic, Louie supposes that The President think that everything vanished while THE MOUNTAIN was blocking his vision sight. What a bommer! All that gold and for nothing? Three hundred and sixty five days have gone by, and The President realizes that is his birthday again! With Hocotate back on his trails (that's what The President thought), he uses all that money in a worldwide party! Let's celebrate sucess! Star Plains After The President solved the puzzle about the ending of Hocotate, he thinks on going back to the Pikmin planet with the thought that there maybe more treasure up there, after the briefly realization that he spent a serious amount of money. He takes Mayor and soar through the skies. A few minutes before reaching his regular landing location, he receives a strange calling to his ship. Something, or someone, is calling for him! Using Mayor's machine intelligence, The President finds the location of the calling. It's a strange and small part of land, lost in the middle of the ocean, and shaped like a Star. Wondering why he had never found this place, The President realizes that this little island is part of the Pikmin Planet, but is very far away from it, and decides to go investigate, despite Mayor's desperate calls for him to go elsewhere. After a few days searching through the lands of Star Plais, The President finds a weird cave which emate darkness from it. Mayor points out that he's latest researches about dark matter and the creation of Universe reminds him of that weird cavern. Decide to discover more secrets, The President hops in... But he barely knew what was expecting him inside that dark, dark hole... What Happens Next? After adventuring himself inside the Dark Zone, The President reaches a secret room. He sees a unknown little person playing with computers, but when it spots The President, it runs away, initiating the self-destruct mode. Five seconds later, The President uses his e-mail to send Olimar and Louie a snapshot about the time everything blew up and he was send away along with Mayor. And later, awaking on the... MOON? (From here, the happenings of The President's Adventure 2: Galaxy Explorers begin) Characters The President The main character in the game. Now, and for the first time, The President has his very own adventure, and without Olimar or Louie's help. Nothing changes from his physical characteristics since Pikmin 2. He's voice actor changes depending on the game country. This wasn't present in Pikmin 2, and the North American version of the game featured the same voice actor from the Japanese version. This is now changed. Physical The President stays the same old chubby "little big boss". He's voice is squeaky and funny for every single voice actor. He's body formats change during the effect of certain upgrades. He's dressing options are basically the same. After the game is beaten and The President returns to the Pikmin Planet for the Star Plains saga, he changes into a gold costume, which is an upgrade acquired before the happenings of Star Plains, but The President only get to wear it in the Star Plains saga. Therefore, the upgrade only begins to count during the final game part. Relationships The President has a loving wife known as The President's wife, for some reason. He hears her yelling every single day, due to her being a loud woman. Despite her poiting out every single mistake her husband makes, The President still see her as he's loving wife. Olimar and Louie are The President's employees and, apparently, best friends. They share adventures together and the three are the only humans now until know to be able to bond and fight with their Pikmin by side. Rumor has it that The President and Olimar met in his bachelor's party. Until today, they're close friends. Mayor is The President's rocket. He's a machine, but with a computer voice to have a more connection with his pilot. Mayor is male, despite The President seems to not know that. Sometimes, when The President chickens out and need to be cheered up, Mayor uses a computer program and a female voice to make him do whatever he wants in share of coming out to him. The President still hopes a "lady" will appear from somewhere, but don't let his wife know about it. Kletus is The President's deceased fish. During the opening birthday cutscene, while The President's wife screams about him, she points at a dead fish's corpse floating on a bowl. That used to be Kletus. Areas Like in Pikmin 2, the player will find different areas and caves to be explored in a hunt for treasure. Each one have a way to be unlocked, being it beating a cave, defeating an enemy or finding a single treasure. There are six areas overall and eighteen caves. The special area, unlocked after finding all the treasures and completing Piklopedia have two caves only. This means a total of seven areas and twenty caves. Eternal Woods * Velvet Road * Battlerock Cove * Rainbow Chasm Sunset Island * The Honeyhive * Gold Leaf Falls * Slimy Springs Winter Forest * Glutton's Hole * Cloudy Court * Ice World Candy Garden * Magic Lagoon * Haunted House * Love Passage Ruined Temple * Mystery Pyramid * Cell Block * Diabolical Castle Final Shrine * Dream Complex * Maple Threeway * Grandmaster Cave Star Plains * Dark Zone * Secret Gardens Pikmin The main protagonists in the game, The President's Adventure bring new, as well as the old Pikmin, both avaliable in the Story Mode and Challenge Mode. Returning Pikmin * Red Pikmin: Your fire resistant partner. * Yellow Pikmin: Your shock resistant buddie. * Blue Pikmin: The Pikmin that isn't afraid of getting his feet wet. * Purple Pikmin: The toughest of them all! * White Pikmin: Your poison resistant fellow. New Pikmin This game features three new types of Pikmin. One of them is breed with a Candypop Bud, one of them is breed by leaving a dead enemy's corpse alone during nighttime and the last one is breed by defeating a special enemy. Tanookimin From the Super Mario series, meet the Tanookimin. A special Pikmin wearing a Tanooki Suit, can run faster and fly for a small period of time by opening his squirrel-like wings when thrown by a captain. He's breed by throwing a regular Pikmin into a Animal Candypop Bud. It's a mystery on how those candypop buds produce the suit to transform Pikmin. Skull Pikmin The undeads return! Meet the Skull Pikmin, the most rare Pikmin in the entire game. To make one of those creatures, you'll need to leave a dead enemy's corpse all by itself and return to that place the next day. It is possible that the corpse will be taken away by a hungry animal, but, sometimes, it will give away examples of the Skull Pikmin. The most interesting fact about that is that they can't die. If striked by an enemy, they'll become pieces. Just take those pieces back to a random Onion and it will return as a Pikmin of that Onion's color. Gold Pikmin The shiny Pikmin! Are they made of gold? Are they made of dark matter? Nobody knows. It's a secret how the Gold Pikmin turned out the way they did, but they just look like regular Pikmin. The way to produce Gold Pikmin is to defeat the rare and wild Golden Bulborb. It can be something they eat, because when they're defeated, instead of their corpse, Gold Pikmin gets generated. Gameplay Just like the New Play Control! versions of the canon games, The President's Adventure features the same ways to play, using a Wii Remote and a Nunchunk. Modes The game features the regular game modes, with a few changes and upgrades: Story Mode Enjoy the story of The President leaping into his first very own adventure. Challenge Mode Special caves created and designed for a more enhanced game version. Two Player Mode Enjoy different ways to play, but with a friend. Bonuses Here you can see videos, artworks, records, a more enhanced Piklopedia, your treasure list and the book of Sprays. Difficulty In the Pikmin series, you can't change the difficulty factors. Here, things change. The player is able to choose between three different difficulties, being an easier one, an intermediate one (the default difficulty) and a more harder one. * Easy - For beginners. Enemies have less IQ and appear in smaller groups. Caves are compact, with less enhanced floors. Some bosses are optional. * Medium - The default difficulty. It brings back all the same characteristics of playing Pikmin 2 normally. * Hard - For the greater players only. Days are longer and some caves have their requirements to enter, like number of Pikmin in your party. Enemies have more IQ and basically all enemies regain health if killed and left alone. Caves are more enhanced and harder to get by. Two Player Mode Enjoy playing with a friend, together or by the internet. The online game mode is now acessible, and all you'll need is a registered friend and an internet connection to enjoy battles all around the world! Battle This mode consists on two friends getting together to compete against each other and their Pikmin army. The player who manages to get each other defeated is considered the winner. Characters * The President * Olimar * Louie * Bulbie (unlockable) Pikmin * Red Pikmin x20 * Blue Pikmin x20 * Yellow Pikmin x20 * White Pikmin x20 * Purple Pikmin x20 * Tanookimin x10 (can replace the Yellow or White Pikmin) * Gold Pikmin x10 (can replace the Red Pikmin) * Skull Pikmin x10 (can replace the Purple Pikmin) Arenas * Happy Land * Brick Castle * Squall Beach (unlockable) * The Big City (unlockable) Items * Ultra-Spicy Spray * Ultra-Bitter Spray * Other Sprays ( See The President's Adventure/Sprays ) * Chance Cube A (summons a random enemy to the opposite player) * Chance Cube B (gives the player a certain ammount of a random Pikmin) * Chance Cube C (gives the player a certain ammount of a randon Spray) * Chance Cube X (makes a boss appear) Bounty Hunters This new mode consists on two players becoming bounty hunters. Rules * The player can decide which character they'll play as. * Pikmin are always a blend of twenty of each kind (making one hundred). * The enemy the players will hunt will change depending on how many enemies they already hunted. * Battlefields can't be changed. Characters And Arenas Same from Battle Mode. Enemies See The President's Adventure/Enemies Treasures See The President's Adventure/Treasures Upgrades See The President's Adventure/Upgrades Beta Elements See The President's Adventure/Beta Elements Sprays See The President's Adventure/Sprays Challenge Mode Challenge Mode is already unlocked when the player starts to game. Only the masters will survive this dangerous caves. Who'll survive them all? Set 1 * Dead Valley * Fungus Garden * Glutton's Grotto * Red Forest Set 2 * Slipsand Tunnel * Purple Swamp * Creepy Corridor * Blooming Fields Set 3 * Green Greens * Shell City * The Clockworks * Sandy Sinkhole Set 4 * The Dreadnought * Ancient Jungle * Centenary Maze * Gizmo Gardens Set 5 * Lava Canyon * Experience Room * Cave Of Trials * Boss Blitz Set 6 * Battlerock's Fleet * Complex Garden * Danger Zone * The Final Sprout Category: Non-Canon Games Category: The President's Adventure